You Do What You Have To Do
by Goddess Isa
Summary: This is a response to the challenge using the "_________ makes coffee nervous" line from 'You've Got Mail'.  It's actually going to end up part of a series now, I think, because I have an idea where I could go with it.


TITLE: You Do What You Have To Do  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: This is a response to the challenge using the "_________ makes coffee nervous" line from 'You've Got Mail'. It's actually going to end up part of a series now, I think, because I have an idea where I could go with it.   
SPOILER: Up to Amends, I think.  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =) http://planetslaythis.homestead.com  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd have to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-PG  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Joss Whedon does. If he ever decides to give them to me, that would be nice. =)  
NOTES: Something has put me in a writing mood tonight. Wish I knew what I ate - I'd live off the stuff.   
  
  
  
"Oz?" Willow called. She'd seen his van in the parking lot, but she'd been through the library twice and no one had seen or heard from him. It was possible that he was in the bathroom, but how the hell long do guys take? She toured the halls of Sunnydale High by herself, slightly afraid of what might be lurking behind every corner. She heard a toilet flush and peeked into a bathroom marked "Girls". Cordelia was coming out of a stall.   
  
"Ugh, that thing didn't want to flush my disposable mascara wand. Why is that?"   
  
"I can't find Oz."   
  
"Well, thank God he's not in here. Isn't he in the library researching or doing whatever you guys do in there?"   
  
"Weren't you in there with them?"   
  
Cordelia made a face. "Duh. I changed. Cheerleading practice."   
  
"Have fun." Willow said with false brightness. She went back to the library, sighing when she was behind its large doors. "Giles, I still can't find him. I'm worried."   
  
"I'm not," Xander muttered.   
  
"Single life not treating you well?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Does anything treat anyone well?" he countered. "Look at Angel. He lives in black."   
  
"I like black."   
  
"And Giles, with his....books. And Willow. Willow's......" he stopped on Willow. Will was like no one else. She was different. Sweet, beautiful, funny, beautiful.   
  
"I'm scared. Oz should be here. Or somewhere."   
  
"I suppose it is rather odd to find his van and yet he's not here." Giles said. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.   
  
"Someone should come with me to go out and look for him. Angel?"   
  
"Sure, I'll go."   
  
"At least I can trust him," Xander muttered.   
  
"What?" Willow asked.  
  
"I said that I can trust Dead Boy here not to make a move on my girl." he went to put his arm around Willow but she jumped away.   
  
"I am NOT your girl."   
  
"Oh God," Buffy rubbed her forehead. "This is worse than when he was hanging with those dead guys." she glanced at Angel. "No offense."   
  
He grinned at her. "None taken."   
  
"Could we get going?" Willow and Angel left and Xander started pacing.   
  
"What exactly is your problem?" Faith demanded. She'd been quiet until this point.   
  
"Nothing."   
  
She grinned. "It's Willow. Why don't you just get over her? She's got someone."   
  
"You know Faith, they should hire you for Loveline or something, you're really good at cushioning blows." Buffy smirked.   
  
Xander was now pacing the stacks. "If she's with Dead Boy, looking for Oz, I'm totally doomed. All girls love Dead Boy."   
  
"I don't," Faith spoke up.   
  
He didn't seem to hear her.   
  
"If she doesn't find Oz, she'll just run off with Dead Boy and they'll live happily ever after in some tiny, cold cave where people are miserable and they can't think and....."   
  
"I'm tuning him out now." Buffy announced.  
  
"I don't really think it's right to leave him up there." Giles mused.   
  
 Buffy and Faith stared at him.   
  
"He might knock some of the stacks down in his tirade. He could damage the books."   
  
They all smirked, a rarity for Giles.   
  
"I don't know what's wrong with him lately." Buffy said. "I thought he was over Willow. But lately, whenever Willow is around, with or without Oz, he's like--"   
  
"A ticking time bomb?" Faith guessed.   
  
"No, he never explodes."   
  
Willow and Angel snuck in. Willow shook her head and sunk into a chair next to Buffy.   
  
Buffy pointed upwards to Xander who was now talking louder and moved a finger to her lips. "What are we gonna do?"   
  
"First thing, I'm going to go calm Mr. Hyper up there down." she stood up. "He's making Giles' coffee nervous."


End file.
